Twilight Anarchy
by LiterateMess
Summary: It was decided a millenia ago that an unnamed evil will covet the land with darkness, generation after generation. War will wage, blood will spill, thousands of people will die. It was an inevitable fate. But when Naruto finds himself as a puppet to a traitor he is thrusted into a perilous world, and is bestowed a legend that wasn't even his.


**A/N:** Greetings! It's been a long time since I last made a fanfiction and I'm looking forward to getting back into it after some months. Of the many ideas I have wracking in my brain, I decided to refer back to my original plan of my Naruto/Zelda crossover. I had uploaded a few before that I am not so proud of and took it down because I didn't find it 'Naruto/Zelda' worthy. But now that I have sorted myself, and organized how I want this story to progress I am ready to start anew. I am going to stop rambling now, so without further ado, I give you...

Twilight Anarchy 

"Speaking"

' _Thinking_ '

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda nor Naruto. They belong to their respective owners Shigeru Miyamoto and Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 ** _Legends of the Twilight dictates that a male figure bearing the eyes of an ancient demon tribe would appear from days of old to signify the apocalypse._**

Have you ever had those days when you contemplate about the end of the world? Thoughts such as: ' _What if life took a toll on us? What if whatever Gods above decided to punish us for tainting the holy land with our influence? What if we weren't at the top of the food chain anymore'_ plaguing through your mind?

Scary to think of, right?

Majority of the human population, or in this case Hylians, would burst into common controversy, because they don't want to believe in such foolishness. But if you take a second to think about it, why not? Living in this spehere of flourishing life for billions of years won't change the fact that there are still undiscovered life forms that co-exist with the our species and will eventually be dominant over the Hylian race.

But what if these 'undiscovered life forms' were from another world entirely? Another dimension driven beyond the ancient looking glass of their tribe. A realm inhabited by people of Shadows.

Tales of old tell of a primordial tribe that excelled in the arts of dark magic and were once highly respected figures of authority that worked alongside the Hylians. But we'll save that story for another time. Anyways, this alternate universe was known as the Twilight Realm. This realm is where the Twili, the people of this universe, reside in, isolated from the rest of the world we call the light realm.

Although it was an entirely different world consumed by shadows, it wasn't all that bad, in fact it was beautiful. If you look past the darkness that enveloped the the land, the realm was a serene and pure environment. Civilians bonded together, and everything seemed at ease. The city wasn't bustling about and no one seemed eager to get things done. All was pleasant and the realm appeared to have an abundance of promising opportunities stored for the day. Well almost.

The incessant clanking of metal boots against the floor sounded through the space that made up the throne room. A tall, lean man clad in the ceremonial garbs of the Twili paced to and from his initial position, silently brooding to himself. His lips were pressed into a tight line and his eyes were void of any emotion.

"Zant, I suggest you just drop it now. We gone over this discussion and now it's concluded. Your old enough to comprehend what is happening, so start acting like an adult."

Said male snapped his head towards the man that sat on the throne, whom was enjoying his final moments of the god forsaken seat. He narrowed his eyes and pointed an accusing finger in his direction, "This is not over!" He hissed as Mizorant shook his head in disappointment, longing for this lengthy conversation to be over and done with. But, of course attempting to manage Zant's headstrong attitude would be a chore.

The king sighed tiredly and pressed his fingers against his temple, and calmly replied, "What don't you understand about what I just said?"

Zant's haunting gold eyes glared daggers in his direction, "You tell me." He snarled. The Twilian man furrowed his eyebrows, knowing the situation cannot be helped when dealing with someone just as stubborn. "Zant." He began, "I was only a step in after King Aethondas was imprisoned. The Twili needed a leader and an eight year old child could not handle the responsibilities of being a ruler, so I had to govern over this empire until Midna was capable of being bestowed of this task."

Zant looked at him in disbelief, "But I'm your son! You are still King, which makes me the next ruler. I thought you put me as a candidate under your name!"

Mizorant chuckled and stood up from the throne, "Indeed you are my son but you heard the Twilian council, Zant. You're far too aggressive to be King so they disapproved of your ruling terms. And you cannot match to the Princess. Midna has royal blood running through her veins, you do not. It was her birthright to rule." He stalked towards the youth who started to pace yet again, and placed his hand on Zant's shoulder.

"But if you were to marry her, then you would be King yourself."

" _Marriage_." Zant uttered in disgust, and shrugged his hand off his shoulder. "I'm not going to be a King over some petty vows between partners! I want to be King for making my own righteous statements and sacrifices. I don't want to be treated as some housewife while Midna governs the empire!"

"Then you might as well forget being King because that's the only option to being the ruler...alongside Midna."

The hollow expression on Zant's slim face intensified, and his eyes burned with malice. "How could you even suggest marrying that pompous big-headed princess!" He shrieked, causing a fit like a child without it's toy. "You betrayed me, your as much to blame as that whelp!" Zant cried, and stormed out of the throne room.

* * *

A tall slender figure cloaked in a dark overgarment, promenaded through the dungeon halls beneath the palace followed by a frantic young man clad in armor with luminescent patterns embellished in the gear. "Halt! I cannot allow you to go any further." The guard scurried towards the front of the figure and proudly stood his ground.

"Are you going to disobey your soon-to-be-queen?" The figure questioned through tight lips as she removed the hood that concealed her identity. Her tangerine tresses were tied in a low ponytail below her chin and a thin tiara with intricate designs rested upon the woman's head. She smiled wolfishly as a mischievous glint in her upturned, amber eyes sparkled.

"Midna? I-I mean no your highness." The guard lowered his head, realizing he had addressed the Princess in such way, but she gently lifted up his chin so that he could face her. "I expect you to keep your mouth shut about me being here. It would be a shame if I were to strip you of your palace duties if you refuse to cooperate with me. You understand?"

The guard gulped and nodded feverishly after she released his chin. "Good." The cloaked woman snatched the master key dangling from the warden's pocket then waved him off, assuring him she could handle herself. At the end of the corridor, she unlocked a heavily guarded door with the key and snickered to herself, "They are really over-doing themselves."

When she entered the dark chambers, the stench of rotting flesh and sweat invaded her nostrils. Her hand flew to her face to pinch her slender nose so that she wouldn't inhale the odor, and with her other hand she snapped her fingers and a flicker of blue light illuminated the room. When she was able to see her surroundings, she put her hands back to her side and grimaced at the man who produced these odorous smells. Said man was chained to the wall with his head lowered. His clothes were tattered and untreated battle wounds marred his flesh. She was surprised that the man was still alive. From the poor air conditioning, to the scarcity of food, it made her wonder whether or not this man was immortal.

 _'How can a person handle these living conditions?'_ She thought to herself, furrowing her eyebrows. She almost felt sorry for the prisoner. Key word; Almost. He deserved all of it, it was his punishment for the near downfall of the Twilight Realm afterall.

When the blue light had bathed the room with it's entirety, the offender raised his head and scanned the lit room. "This puny light source is an eyesore." He groaned then fixated his amber eyes towards the woman in the center of the cobblestone room, "What do you want?" He seethed, not enjoying the fact that someone had invaded his privacy.

"To visit." Was her calm reply, as the male raised his eyebrows in amusement. A mischievous smile tugged on his lips, "Usually visitors with hospitality bring food and gifts. I guess you don't show any acts of chivalry."

The woman smirked and shook her head, "Oh Aethondas, you're still the same man like all those years ago. Pathetic." She hissed, and the latter feigned hurt at her snide remark.

"You haven't changed either, Midna, your still the young and naive fool that your mother raised." He chuckled, "I guess she never taught you how to properly address your father."

"Hah!" She scoffed, "Then where were you when I needed one?" She said a-matter-a-factly, "Oh yeah that's right, you were on the brink of insanity because of your lust for power! You could have been a King that everyone admired, but you lost everything because your selfish desires, you lost mom." She spat zealously.

"Are you here to remind me of the past? Because I could hardly care less. I don't regret it." He nonchalantly spoke, watching as the calm expression on his daughter's face hardened. She opened her mouth to retort but she bit back her intolerable words. Sighing, she regained her composure and cut to the chase. "My coronation is three days from today."

"And?"

"I want all the royal inheritances. Where did you hide them?" She proclaimed as the man bellowed a roar of laughter upon hearing the Twilian woman's demands. "Foolish little girl, it takes a lot of courage to come here and to think your here for your own selfish reasons. Sorry to burst your bubble dearie but it takes much more than that to persuade me."

"Where did you hide them?" She interjected once more, clenching her fists.

"Who knows?"

"You."

"Tsk, tsk you know nothing sweetheart. Your just an heir to the throne, nothing more nothing less. Family heirlooms and the lineage of royal blood doesn't make up a ruler, it's how they manage."

"And the way you managed the Twilight, nearly brought destruction to the realm. You call that good management?"

"I'm alive aren't I? As long as I'm breathing I call that excellent management." He said as a ghost of a smile played on his lips.

"You selfish fool."

"You mean yourself, correct? I mean your the self-centered one who came in without my consent demanding for the whereabouts of the family relics." He chided, as a smirk tugged on his pale blue lips.

She was frustrated by the pathetic excuse of a father that she didn't immediately notice that the warden was at the door frame. "Princess, King Mizorant is searching for you, it's best you leave now I'll take care of things here."

"Leaving so soon?" He grinned triumphantly seeing that she had no choice but to end their bitter argument. She turned on her heel to face the fallen king and narrowed her amber eyes, "Do not think this is over, Aethondas. I could have easily eliminated you if I wanted to. But instead I chose to let you suffer and rot in this hell hole."

The red head chuckled once again, "That's the thing, you _could_ have killed me, but you didn't. You surrendered to your feelings Midna. It's a sign of weakness. And eventually your weaknesses will kill you. Mark my words child."

* * *

"Why?" Zant shouted to the sky as he tightly gripped the balcony railings till his knuckles turned ghostly white, anticipating for an answer from the Gods. Being betrayed by his own father, and seen as a lowly fool by his kind, made his blood boil.

He emitted an unearthly cry, frustrated by the lust that's slowly eating his sanity away. He continued to screech until his voice disappeared. He fell to his knees and his head collided with the metal flooring. He smashed his forehead and arms against it once...twice...and again while mewling sounds escaped his purple lips. He continued to sob uncontrollably until he felt numb, and his vision became blurred.

On his final plea of hope he had left of this cursed life he lived, he sensed the presence of great power that seemed to shake the realm to it's core. He lifted his head anxiously, and as if by fate a divine being had come to him in a form that was not like any other.

Whether it was the paranoia seeping in him because of critically damaging his head or not, an unexplainable feeling twitched in his heart. He opened his mouth to speak but no words could come out. All he could do was sit there in awe as the sea of endless fire the being produced, consumed him. When the flames had devoured his body, Zant was plunged into darkness, unable to move.

Could it be that the entity was going to take his unaccomplished, pitiful life? His question was answered when the eerie silence was shattered by a voice that seemed to rattle Zant's entire existence."I shall house my power within you."

Although Zant was immobile in this state he could feel his jaw drop. It wasn't everyday a powerful being bestows it's powers to someone.

The being's voice rumbled once again, but in a hushed tone, his voice dying out. "Whatever you desire then I shall desire it too..." And with that the being vanished, leaving Zant to himself.

After all trace of the being was gone, the Twilian man inhaled the deeply, making sure that he was alive. He however felt more than alive, he felt reborn.

His body was palpitating from the newfound power surging throughout his veins and his stomach bubbled with the burning desire to claim the throne. He giggled aloud and swayed to and fro. It was as if he heard music in his ears, playing a perpetual song for him. He couldn't help but prance around like child. A grin that seemed to stretch his face beyond human proportions spread across his lips. He outstretched his hand and before him, a monstrous metallic mask appeared. This was it. This will be the symbol of what Twili-kind feared and worshiped. It was a symbol of his ascension to power.

Although he could not contain his urges, he need not to make hasty decisions because it could unknowingly be his undoing. Until the right time comes he will...strike back.

* * *

Seconds turned to minutes, minutes turned to hours, and hours turned to days. Before they knew it, the day before the coronation had arrived.

Scattered about on the metal flooring of the room were open books, and unraveled scrolls. Old trinkets and jewelry were splayed on the unoccupied queen-sized bed. The Twilight Princess stood outside of her room in the balcony, reading through ancient texts of legends and myths of splendor.

Midna flipped to the next page to read another one of the Twilian legends. "A divine beast said to be the savior of the Realm, will free the Twili from malevolent forces." She chuckled scanned through the text. Interestingly enough, she recognized the tall tale as a memorable bed time story of hers that her mom used to tell her. She smiled a bit, recalling the fond memories of her late mother.

"Princess?" Someone called out behind Midna. The woman shut the book and put that aside before acknowledging the person behind her. "Yes?" Was her response.

"The King has requested your presence...immediately."

"Thank you, please return to your duties," She calmly told the female servant as she turned around. Her response was merely, "Yes, your highness," Then she quietly headed back into the hall.

Midna's face scrunched up as she muttered, "I swear, he acts as if he has no legs." She sighed and stepped out of her room to go see what the King wants this time. As she headed down the hallway towards the throne room she caught a familiar figure, at the opposite end of the corridor.

'Zant.' She thought, wondering what he's up to. She hadn't seen him at dinner at all the past few days, and he rarely approached Midna. It was like he wouldn't acknowledge her existence. She shook her head and dismissed that thought for the time being. Eventually he would have to speak to her. At least to congratulate her for her coronation soon. He could at least do that. Right?

Finally, she arrived at the end of the hall and swung open the tall doors. "King Mizorant." Her voice held a tone of authority when she walked towards the man who sat in his throne, soon to be hers. Although, she was considered a princess, she still bowed to show her respect.

"Midna."

"What reason is it that you interrupt my studies?"

"It's about what we discussed the other day."

A frown had crossed her face and she sighed. "King Mizorant." She began, "Zant is like a brother to me, I cannot simply marry him out of the blue, especially when I only harbor sibling feelings for him."

She lied.

She loved him. She loved him so much that it hurts. But she didn't want him to reign alongside her. He's too much like her father, so she couldn't bring herself to marry him, because who knows? He might bring destruction upon the Twilight Realm.

"But-"

"Please, don't push it any further. I am forever in your debt, but returning the favor by marrying Zant isn't what I intend to do. I'm not in favor of any arranged marriage, at the moment. Not mention the fact that my coronation is tomorrow so I can't dwell on many things at once when I need to be prepared to face the duties of what tomorrow brings."

"I understand, Midna. But please consider it when you have the chance..." He stood up from the throne and stepped down the set of stairs, towards the soon-to-be Queen.

"I won't let this matter slip from my mind, but I can't guarantee that I will accept his hand in marriage." She replied by the time he stood near her.

"Tell me child, do you wish to become a widow? You do realize that you need to bear children before your of the age to step down from the throne."

"Oh, King Mizorant..." She sighed and stepped back, "Can we work on what we have in the present. When the time comes I will make my decision, so please refrain from urging me to make decisions. You and I both know I'm very...indecisive."

"Indecisive indeed." He chuckled, before his face grew serious. "Aside from this matter, please tell me why you were in the dungeons the other day?"

Midna looked at the male skeptically and put her hands on her hips. "It's none of your concern." She replied, monotonously. "In fact why are you going about my business. I should be able to wander my castle on my own free will."

"It was merely just a question Midna, no need to be defensive. Though, I suggest you keep your visits to a minimum, your aunt with be deeply displeased with your actions."

"Are you implying that you will tell my Aunt if I continue to act accordingly? You do realize once I become queen I can shut you up."

"Now there goes your haughty attitude. Honestly, your becoming much like your father."

The princess glared at him and clenched her fists. "Don't compare me to that fool. I wouldn't stoop that low!" She snapped. "Better yet don't act like you know me. Were you the one who took care of me? Was my aunt the one who took care of me? No. Zant did, in attempts to find companionship because of your negligence. So instead of trying to put me in my place, mind your own business!"

Mizorant was slightly taken aback by Midna's sudden outburst, but he gained his composure and gestured for her to calm down. "Midna, please refrain from yelling. Everybody has their reasons so don't act like your the only one whose affected. I had to take the responsibility of the leader, so having the weight of the realm's lives on my shoulders took time away from my normal lifestyle. You may not understand now but you'll know later."

The princess sighed when she realized she had said some intolerable things, "Your right. I guess I went out of character in my defense." She muttered. "I apologize for yelling at you. Family is just a touchy subject for me." She stated and Mizorant nodded. "I won't tell your aunt, but that doesn't mean you should continue with your visits. I'm only suggesting the best for you, Midna, so please take care of yourself." With that being said the King dismissed Midna from the throne room.

After a final bow, she backed up against the door and pushed the door open. When she came out of the room, a large hand was brought up from behind her and pressed against the door, keeping it open. Midna whirled around only to face the son of King Mizorant himself. The Twilight Princess gulped as her eyes trailed from his soft-looking purple lips, to his slender nose, to his intense golden orbs hidden behind his brick red bangs. At that moment, she noticed something different about him.

His eyes.

They held a sense of malicious intent. But wasn't it always like that? Intimidating?

"Do you have anything to say?" He asked, calmly. "Yes, in fact I do." Midna stated and Zant sighed, "Well that's going to have to wait because I need to speak to my Father."

 _The Twilian male retracted his hand from the door and stepped to the side so that his path wasn't blocked, but Midna quickly moved in front of him. She outstretched her arms on either side of her to prevent him from going in. Zant sighed in exasperation, "Midna, your being childish, let me through."_

 _"Not until you hear me out. At least give me a minute. I promise I won't take long." The woman pleaded only for Zant to sigh. "Fine." Was his reply as he allowed the female to drag him elsewhere so that they could speak in private without the watching eyes of the guards and servants._

 _Midna pulled him out into the tallest balcony which over-looked all of the Twilight Palace. Her amber eyes twinkled softly as she lifted her head up to the sky to admire the scenery. The sky was alight with fierce red, bright oranges which made the very air around them seem golden, however those warm colors were combatted with the cool, dark tones from the clouds of Twilight, that made the sky a mesmerizing work of art. It was simply divine and it never got old for the Twilight Princess. "Aren't the dark clouds of Twilight looking fetching today?"_

 _"It looks the same as any other day." He replied, and Midna frowned slightly. "Oh Zant, how pessimistic you are today."_

 _"Is this all we're going to talk about? The perpetual Twilight sky? You could look at it all you want any other day, it won't change."_

 _"So you seen better things? Care to enlighten me?"_

"Midna."

"Me?"

"Midna."

Twitch.

"Midna."

Twitch.

"MIDNA!"

The Twilight Princess snapped back to reality and the first thing that met her line of sight was a rather irritated looking Zant. "If all your going to do is stare at me then move, your blocking the door." He snapped.

Midna narrowed her eyes, and placed her hands on her hips, "Excuse me, Zant? What is your problem?"

"My problem is you." He hissed and pushed pass her to enter the throne room, slamming the door shut in front of a rather stunned princess.

* * *

 _ **It was dismissed as merely a myth until today when a man of blood and blades sicked upon the Twilight Realm.**_

The audio of metal clashing against metal sounded through the capital of the Twilight Realm, along with the incessant screams of the hurt. Civilians scattered like flies as the city's tactical division mobilized, holding the cloaked figure at gunpoint. Now what would be causing such disruptions on an important dusk of a new day? A raid perhaps?

"Gather all the citizens to evacuate and inform the princess immediately!" A man heavily armed stood at the front lines, and commanded his soldiers.

"B-But her highness is getting ready for her coro-"

"I don't care if she's getting ready for her coronation! She isn't gonna have one if we don't stop this intruder from going into the palace!"

A single cloaked figure against all of the inhabitants living in the capital of the Twilight Realm. Sounds interesting if you weren't the one getting killed.

The figure moved swiftly, avoiding all projectiles that were casted. As it maneuvered through the battle field, the the agile movement of its blade connecting to flesh, was all it took to take down nearly dozens of soldiers. Every gruesome death displayed by the eerily silent figure was like elegant choreography, and the space that was occupied was the grand stage.

"You idiots, it's just one person!" The heavily armed sergeant yelled, "Where the hell is General Zant?! Our units are decreasing by the minute!" He growled. "Where the damn messenger? Did he even go inform Lady Midna? Agh, what the hell is wrong with you dumbas-"

The sergeant was cut off when the cloaked figure impaled his blade through his back, tearing through his insides before poking out through his chest. "Shut up... Your annoying." A masculine voice rumbled through the fabric that was covering the bottom half of the cloaked figure's face. Heterochromatic eyes of crimson and ivory decorated with multiple ringlets gleamed through the shadows that painted the male's face, never once giving way to the temptation of blinking as their focus lingered on the blood that trickled from the sergeant's chest down the blade's honed silver shape. His eyes then flickered over to the private that witnessed the death of the Sergeant. The male pulled his sword from the man's back, and then pointed the blade doused in blood at the soldier. "Take me to your leader. If you refuse I won't hesitate to kill every single person here." The soldier had a horrified expression on his face upon hearing the information.

"Now why exactly would you do that?"

The offender's gaze flickered over to a man donning a tall helmet, and moved his blade away from his victim. The latter smirked, "And who are you supposed to be?"

"I am the King of this land coveted in perpetual Twilight. I am Zant."

"Hn. The blood tainting your robes says otherwise. You killed someone. Would a King kill his people?"

Zant chuckled lightly, "Observant, are you boy?"

"My eyes can see darkness clearly."

" _Indeed_ it can. Clearly your not from here. What's your name, boy?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Tell me boy, what's your purpose here?"

"I need to find a blonde boy and a pink haired girl."

* * *

 **A/N:** You finally made it this far! So how was it? Was it good, was it bad, was was it interesting? Review, and tell me if you wish for me to continue! I know Naruto did not make his grand appearance in this chapter, but do not fret, remember this is only the Prologue! A rather long one at that. Hehe. What kind of person would I be if I were to make this a Naruto/Zelda crossover without the main blonde whiskered protagonist. (Edited)


End file.
